


The Last Engelbert

by fellyciach



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellyciach/pseuds/fellyciach
Summary: It's been 2 months since the war end. The light side won, but not without a great loss. Hermione lost her brother in Harry and Ron, her fiance in Draco, her family, friends, and Hogwarts, her home. When she feel like all her hope was lost she stumble on to an ancient book "The Engelbert". Then a strange thing happened, and when she open her eyes she found herself in a different place, different time, and absolutely different body. She wonder if she went insane, especially when she encounter an angel rambling about a second chance and saving the world.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : All the characters based on story created by J.K. Rowling
> 
> This is my first fanfic and I'm not an english speaker so please bear with me. I'm still trying to edit and improve this chapter.
> 
> Any kind of comment would be appreciate. It'll also give me motivation to write more, so don't forget to leave a feedback. :)

It's been 2 months since the final battle. Many innocent live was taken, including Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. The wizarding world mourn for the loss of their hero. But for Hermione they're more than that, they're her best friend, her brother, her family, someone that she will give her life for, someone that she will protect with everything she had. But now the golden trio is no more.

Hermione knows that she have to go on with her life, that it's something that Harry and Ron would want her to do. But it it still hurt too much. She lost too many important person in her life. Not only them but also Draco, her fiance.

Hermione stared at the ring on her ring finger. It's a silver ring with emerald gemstone. There's a detailed engraving of a snake crest entwined neatly inscribed letter 'M'. It's a Malfoy's family heirloom that pass from generation to generation. Given from a male Malfoy to a girl they want to marry.

Many people was surprise when they found out. Actually not many people know about this. Even Harry and Ron only found out during their hocrux hunt. They didn't accept it at first but in the end they understand that it makes Hermione happy.

Hermione and Draco love each other very much. Their love story isn't spectacular or something like that. It was slow and took times. It started during their fourth year when Professor McGonnagal approached Hermione and told her to try befriending Draco Malfoy, to sway him from a death eater path, from his father influence. Hermione refused completely at first. But her stupid morality can't resist the urge to save someone. Deep down she knows that Draco Malfoy isn't evil. Of course he's not the nicest person to be with. He's an arrogant snobbish biggot pureblood prat who look down on people that he think is beneath him. But he's not evil.

The first time Hermione try to approach him, ended up with them trying to kill each other. What did you expect? They're nemesis, they hate each other with passion since the first time they set eyes on each other. At the early stage they always on each other throat and can't resist the urge to draw their wand and hex one another. They bickered, insulted and loathed each other.  
It took them more than 6 months to reach a tolerable stage. They still hate each other but they didn't draw their wand or hex one another. They start being a seatmate at the library but still gave each other a dirty look sometime.

After that their relationship start building. They start to care for each other even they didn't want to admit it. They never say it out loud but they know that they belong to each other. Everything seemed fine until the end of fifth year.

Draco never want to be a death eater, especially after Hermione open his mind about how stupid the pureblood supremacy is. But in the end he doesn't have a choice because the Dark Lord threatened his family well being. Especially after his father failure. He forced to join the death eater at sixteen.

Hermione blame herself for it, she felt like it's her responsibility. She failed Draco and she hate herself for that.

After Dumbledore's died she never meet Draco again and then she start to go on a hocrux hunt with Harry and Ron. But not once she ever forget about him, even when she has to carry the damn hocrux on her neck.

Their first encounter is when Hermione, Harry, and Ron was captured and brought to Malfoy Manor. When Draco refused to identify Harry, she knew that there's still a hope for him. When Bellatrix torture her which feels like forever she can heard Draco screamed to his crazy aunt to stop her barbaric doing.

After their escape and they continue on their journey, Hermione can't feel more happy when Draco declare to change side. The Dark Lord kill his parents and he feels like he doesn't have anything to hold him at those insane place anymore. Of course many people didn't believe him at first. But with Hermione on his side people start to accept him in the end..  
He fought bravely with the light side, before he was killed when he tried to protect Hermione from a dark curse and took it himself. He died on her lap right after he told her that he love her and she have to keep fighting. The famous Malfoy's smirk plastered on his face.

When he died part of her also die with him but she doesn't have the luxury to mourn. She have to keep fighting and help Harry to win the war. In the end they won but not without a huge loss.

After the war, Hermione distract herself with activities so she won't spend all of her time crying. Professor McGonnagal asked her to help on rebuilding Hogwarts. She tried to act strong in front of everyone because that's what they expect her to do. Because everyone look up on her as the last remaining of golden trio. But deep inside she feel hollow, she feel lost and empty.

"Miss Granger, could you please help me to check out some book for a strong ward spell. I'm sure you can find it in the library." Requested Professor McGonnagal, wake her up from her daydreaming.

"Of course Professor." She grabbed her beaded bag and excused herself. Ever since the war she has a habbit to bring her beaded bag everywhere since almost all her stuff is in there.

She took a deep breath when she entered the library. It used to be her favorite place but after the war all that's left is a painful memory.

"Come on Hermione, you have to focus." She reminded herself. 

She started working on her task and not long after that she lost in her work. 3 hours already pass when she decided to take a break and look around for a light reading.

She wander around the restricted section when her eyes suddenly drawn to a thick old brown book on the one of the shelf. Hermione doesn't understand what is this but she feel something radiating from those book. She retrieve the book from the shelf and read the title.

"The Engelbert." She read.

Slowly she open the book when some blinding light erupted from the book. 

"Aaaaarrrgggghhhh..." Hermione screamed.

She feel like her head is spinning and the next thing she blacked out.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, she still feel the pain on her head. She grabbed the edge of the table to support her shaky leg. She tried to adjust with her surrounding when suddenly it hit her.

"Where am I?" This time her eyes are open completely. She looked around and found herself in a some kind of beautiful manor. Not like a dark and cold manor such as Malfoy Manor. Hermione will really appreciate this place if she doesn't confuse of her whereabouts.

"Hi there.." Came a melodic voice.

Hermione jumped in surprise, and it didn't help when she saw who greeted her. "What thee..." In front of her was standing a very handsome and tall young man with dark blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore some kind of white dress robe. But what surprise her the most is a large wings that attach on his back.

He gave her a warm smile. "I see you arrive just fine."

Hermione choke. "Ar.. are you an angel?" She gasped. "Am I dead?" She asked.

"Yes and no.." He answered. "I'm Michael by the way. You know it's rude not to introduce yourself before asking question. But no, you're not dead my dear."

Hermione ignored his last comment. "Bbbb.. but if I'm not death why are you here?" She stuttered.

"I'm here to give you a second chance."

"Second chance?"

"Yes.. How the book answered to you is a solid prove that you're worth to be given a second chance. A chance to make the world a better place."

"The book? You mean 'The Engelbert' book?" She feel like she ever heard about that name somewhere. But she can't put it together so she dismissed it.

"Yes.. It's a book that infused with ancient magic along with angel magic. It wouldn't reveal itself to just anybody, let alone open it. Only someone with pure and kind heart can activate the power in it."

Even tough she's the brightest witch of her age, she still have a hard time to digest the information she just heard.

Suddenly her thought was disturbed when an owl flee in and drop a daily prophet on her lap. Her eyes almost pop out when she read the headline 'A DEATH EATER ATTACK AT HOGSMEADE'.

"Bbb.. but how? Almost all of the death eaters already captured and the remaining who escape must be in hiding."

"Why don't you check the date my dear?" He pointed out.

'19 July 1976' 

Hermione gasped. "It.. it can't be.." She turned to look at him. "I'm 22 years in the past?"

He nodded. "Uh huh.."

Hermione started to feel piss off. She just found out that a damn book made her travel 22 years to the past and all he said is just 'uh huh'. 

"I hope you have a pretty good explanation for this if it's not some kind of joke." She spat out. She doesn't care if he's a bloody angel.

He chuckled. "You sure have a temper. I like it." He folded his wing before sat on the nearby couch and gestured to her to sit.

She scowled but obeyed him anyway. She still need an answer.

She crossed her arms on her chest. "Now, care to explain what's going on, and where the bloody hell am I?"

"Like I said before, the book can only be activate by someone who's worthy. And the fact that you succeed to activate it means that you're worthy for the power inside of it. The engelbert magic. Looks like the magic decided that it's the best to send you here, so here you are." He smirked. "And for your second question, the answer is you're in Engelbert Manor."

"Engelbert Manor?" Hermione gasped, she finally recall where she heard about that name. "Engelbert? The engelbert family? A very powerful and ancient pureblood family. It is said that during Merlin's era, the anchestor of Engelbert found a fallen angel. He healed the angel and as a gratitude the angel blessed him and his ancestry with power and glory. The Engelbert has a special talent to communicate with animal using telepathy. Not all animal tho, only an animal that allow them to make a connection but it still an amazing talent. Usually they have a very beautiful features, but their golden eyes is what gave them away. The Engelbert line all have a golden eyes. They're known as a good family, pureblood who doesn't believe in pureblood supremacy, always helping people no matter what their status. But nobody dare to challenge their believe even the pureblood supremacist, due to their power. Unfortunately the name lost around one hundred years ago and nobody see the Engelbert since then. Many believe that the name already die." She rambled.

"Alright, alright.. No need to start a lecture." He frowned. "You're right in almost everything except the fallen angel part. I was injured in a battle against demon not fallen." 

She raised an eyebrow. "You're the said angel?"

"I am." He shrugged lazily. "But I'm not a fallen angel. The fallen angel is an angel that was kicked out from heaven. Like my brother Lucifer for example."

"How am I suppose to know?" She rolled her eyes. to be honest he doesn't look like an angel that she expected. Of course he has an angel like features. But she thought that an angel will have a better manner than this one. "So can you explain why I'm here?"

He sighed. "You see, the last Engelbert die when she's only 16. She has a weak body anyway so no surprise. But since she have a nobel heart and blah blah blah, she doesn't want to just die without helping people in need, without helping the world to be a better place. Such a lovely lady with a big dream, really. That's why she begged me to help her create this book. She transfer her magic into this book so it will reveal itself when someone with a good heart and intention really need help." He smirked at her. "Don't you want it? Create a better place for your love one? For your friends and family."

Her heart sank. She knew at the moment that he got the point. Sher really want it. She wanted a peaceful world, a world without a war, a world without Voldemort and his death eater. She want Harry, Ron, Draco, and every friends that fought with them to have their childhood, their innocence.

"So what do you want me to do?" She asked with a new determination.

He chuckled. "That... you have to decided for yourself." 

She frowned. "But how?"

He sighed. "How about using Hogwarts as a first step?" 

Her eyes widen in recognition. "You want me to enroll at Hogwarts?"

He shrugged. "It's your choice. But rather than stay here and do everything by yourself, it's a better option."

Hermione considered it. If she enroll in Hogwarts she can have many access and maybe she can ask Dumbledore for help. Tell him about hocrux and maybe form the order of the phoenix earlier than schedule.

"I think you're right." She sighed. "I'll enroll myself."

He smiled. "Great.." He waved his hand and suddenly a stack of paper appeared in front of Hermione. "This will help for your application. You need a cover story after all."

Hermione picked up the paper. She frowned when she read the name that written on the paper 'Cassiel Micha Engelbert'. "I'm okay with a cover story. But I don't think posing as an Engelbert would be a good idea. It's not like I have a golden eyes." She rolled her eyes.

He smirked for God's know how many times. "Who says you're not an Engelbert? Did you look in the mirror?"

"Wh..what??" Now that he said it she realize that there's something different about her. All of the overwhelming news made her didn't pay attention before.

Hermione immediately ran to a nearby mirror. She gasped when she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She blinked a few times to make sure that she's not dreaming. Whoever the girl in the mirror is, it's certainly not Hermione Granger. 

Her height is almost the same with her original height if not a little bit shorter, maybe around 5'3 feet which consider a little bit small for a girl her age. She also got thinner, it's not like she's fat before but she's very thin and petite now. Surprisingly she has a curve at the right place, small waist, round breast, hour glass figure, slender leg, and delicate fingers. To put it simply, she has a body to die for.

Not only that. The girl in the mirror has the most pale skin that she ever seen, it's almost translucence. Strangely it doesn't looks sickly pale but glowing healthily instead. She tried to touch her skin and surprise at how soft it is. She has a small nose, pouty pink lips that looks really kissable, and rossy cheeks. Even so, the most noticeable trait on her face is absolutely her eyes. She has big doe eyes in golden color. Yes golden of all color. Hermione never see someone who has golden eyes before so it's really fascinating. Watching those eyes blinked through her long lashes, she have to admitted that the color looks really nice on her face. Well, it's not her face but technically she's trap in this body now.

She stared at her eyes in the mirror a little bit longer. Not only the color is pretty, but it looks very mesmerizing like it could hypnotize everyone who see it.

Hermione ran her finger through her now silky blonde hair that stop at her waist, it has an ash blonde colour that Hermione is sure was really rare hair colour. It also slightly wavy on the edge. Hermione took a time to examine her new, and found out that it was really smooth. It felt strange to her since she used to her bushy untamable hair. But this hair absolutely far from it, it feels like it'll still look perfect even if a tornado blow it. She also has a see through bangs that compliment her doll like appearance. 

Even after a few minutes pass Hermione's still dumbstruck in front of the mirror. She was speechless. It's not like she doesn't like her new appearance. No matter how you see it, the words that can describe her is only beautiful, stunning, and gorgeous. The only problem is just it's just too perfect, it's too angelic. That makes it look unreal for hermione. She never see more beautiful girl than the one that staring back at her in the mirror. And to think that the girl is technically her, blown up her mind even more. 

"Do you like it?" Michael stood beside her.

"Well.. I.. I'm not sure. It's really shocking for me. But don't you think this appearance will make me stand out too much? Honestly I don't think it would be a good idea for my mission." She turned to him. "So, can you please change me back to my own body? I mean it's strange to be a completely different person no matter how pretty it is."

"Any other girl will kill to have your face." He scowled. "But no, I can't. It's the book's magic. You're an Engelbert through and through by blood and flesh now by the way."

"What do you mean by that?"

He rolled his eyes. "I mean you're the only heiress of Engelbert. You have every right of their property, their money in Gringgots, and their family heirloom, basically evrything connected with Engelbert."

"What? But it's not right. I can't just claim something that isn't mine."

"You and your nobility." He sighed. "Of course you can my dear. The last Engelbert die almost one hundred years ago so you don't have to feel bad about it. You just claim what's yours as an Engelbert. You're an Engelbert, the last Engelbert."

Hermione threw herself on the couch. All that information is just too much for her to handle. "Okay.. So I'm basically stuck here? In this body?"

"Uh huh.." He nodded. "It is for the best. If everything gone smoothly, in four years Hermione Granger will be born from two muggle parents. We can't have two same person, can we?"

"You're right." She bite her lower lips. "C.. can I comeback to my time when everything is over?"

"I'm not sure my dear.." 

She sighed. "Alright.. I guess I'm stuck here then." 

She checked her surrounding and feel relieve when she found her beaded bag, at least she still have her belongings with her. Her ring also still attach on her finger. She can't loose those items. If she's stuck here, at least she still have something that remind her of her home. Well, it's not like there's anything left for her at there anyway.

But then she notice something else. The word mudblood carved onto her forearm. The word that Bellatrix carved onto her skin. The wound still fresh even after a months, it looks even angrier on her pale skin. She hissed when she touch the letter with her finger, it still hurt.

"Why it's still here?" She asked.

Michael looked at her with a guilty look. "It's a curse wound. The magic can't do much about it." 

"Ahh.. i see.." She nodded. She didn't mind about it, nor did she ashame of it. It's a reminder of what she's been through, reminder that she'll never bow down to an evil such as Bellatrix Lastrange.

"But how am I suppose to explain it if people see it? Basically I'm a pureblood now, so people will question it."

"I think you're smart enough to make up a story." He winked. "Beside, you can always use magic to glamour it."

"You're right.. How could I not think about that?" She flicked her wrist and her wand land in her hand. During the war she learned that quick access to her wand is necessary especially if you're figting a bunch of death eaters and random dark lord. 

She muttered a glamour charm on her skin and soon enough her skin looks flawless as ever.

"So I guess I just need to enroll myself at Hogwarts now." 

Michael waved his hand and Hermione's application paper vanish. "I already did that for you."

Hermione smiled gratefully. "Thank you.."

"So I guess it's time for me to leave. I'm sure you can handle everything from this point." He said. "It's very nice to meeting you Hermione Jean Granger, or should I say Cassiel Micah Engelbert." He offered to shake hand.

"It's nice to meet you too. And also, thank you.." She shook his hand.

He smiled. "Goodbye Hermione, I wish you luck. And remember, this is your present now." With that he disappeared.


	2. Being an Engelbert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione tried to learn everything that she need to know about being Engelbert. Hermione Granger never come unprepare. If she'll play this facade, she want to play it right...

After finished mourning her fate for hours Hermione decided to spend the rest of the day at Engelbert's library which became her favorite place in the manor immediately. The library is very huge and has a huge collection of book, old, new, light, dark, rare, and even book that Hermione didn't know even exist. 

Hermione started with her research of Engelbert family. After all if she want to play this facade, she want to play it right. So here she is, made a note about what she need to know.

1\. The Engelbert always have a golden eyes.

2\. They have a tradition to name their children after an angel's name.

3\. They usually good at interacting with animal or magical creatures.

4\. They have a telepathy ability with most animal or magical creatures. (which explain the point number 2)

5\. They have a strong magical power.

6\. Known as a very respectable and noble pureblood family, also very rich. (Bassically now I have more money than I could spend in 20 lifetimes) 

7\. They doesn't care about blood purity despite being pureblood and they treat muggles and muggleborn equally. (which really admirable)

8\. The last Engelbert died around 1874 and since then nobody ever heard about them again.

9\. It believed that their excessively good look are the gift from the angel.

10\. Their appearance are EXCESSIVELY BEAUTIFUL, EXCESSIVE!!! 

Hermione sighed as she rested her cheek on the open book in front of her. 

"It's so unreal.." She mumbled. "I can't believe I'm here.."

She stared at her reflection in the mirror near where she sat. It's still creepy for her to look in the mirror and found a total stranger stare back at her. Especially with this kind of face, it'll take long for her to start get use to it. 

it's not only that, when she pull out all her old photograph from her beaded bag she nearly faint. Her face in all the photo change to her new appearance right now whether it's her childhood photo, her photo with Harry and Ron, with Draco, with DA members, with the order, all. It seemed like that damn angel really serious when he said that she's not Hermione Granger anymore. 

It's only been a day but Hermione missed her old appearance already. Hermione never regard herself as pretty, of course she's not ugly either. She can look more than decent when she want to, take yule ball as an example. It's just that she's not the type of girl that care too much about her looks. She's not like Ginny and definitely not Parvati or Lavender. Even so, she always confident and satisfy with her face and body. Every human has a flaw, and that imperfectness is what makes them human. But now, her appearance is the epitome of perfection. The hell, her appearance will put even Fleur Delacour to shame.

'Cassiel Micah Engelbert'. She laughed at how ironic it is. From her research she found out that Cassiel is a name of an angel of temperance. Considering her situation, it's far from temperance. Her middle name is Micah which made more sense, angel of miracles. Engelbert itself means bright as an angel.

She busied herself with studying in the library to occupy her mind for the following days. Dumbledore already sent her a response and said that he'll gladly accept her to join Hogwarts as a sixth year student this year in his letter, along with the list for her school supplies. Yes sixth year, Hermione decided that she need more time to prepare all of the things that need to be done. If she enroll as a seventh year, it means she only have one year left and it can't do.

"If only Harry and Ron were here.." Hermione blinked back the tears that threaten to fall. "I miss them.. I miss Draco." She gripped her ring in her palm tightly and finally give in from holding back her tears. She fell asleep while crying again today, exhausted by her memories.

 

Today Hermione finally ready to leave her sanctuary and visit Diagon Alley. She need to buy her school supply after all. So she ready herself, dressed with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that she thankfully found in her beaded bag. She already checked all the clothes in her closet that apparently transfigured by Michael and found a bunch of dress, skirt, blouse, and shoes in vintage style that too much for her taste. Her appearance itself already stand out, she doesn't need to attract more unnecessary attention.

She just took a step on the apparation point when suddenly she heard a loud POP, and the next time she blink she found herself dressed in a lace white satin blouse, an embroidery black pencil skirt that stop at her knee, and a pair of black pump heels, completed with black silk cloak with golden angel crest with letter E entwined on her right chest, the Engelbert crest. Her beaded bag transfigured into small elegant black hand bag. 

Hermione didn't quite finish with her shock when she took out a mirror from the bag to check her face. She have her long silky blonde wavy hair loose perfectly and just a light make up that complimented her flawless milky white skin. She looked like a porcelain doll. Seriously, the young witch felt like she should be sitting on a shelf or something.

"Damn you Michael, angel or not!" She swear to the sky, grumbling.

She felt like arguing with an angel is useless, so in the end she just accept it. And sure enough, all the people in the street can't help but stare at her when she passed them. Of course she can't blame them, even she will do the same if it's the other way around. It turned out that it's impossible not to draw attention when you're Cassiel Engelbert. In every shop that she visited, the shopkeeper and the visitor has the same awestruck expression that looked very ridiculous to Hermione. It doesn't help that almost all the man looked at her like they wanted to eat her whole, it's really creepy.

Hermione tried hard to make her shopping fast, she really didn't like being watch like that. Of course being Harry Potter best friend means people will always keep an eyes on you, and she thought she'll get use to it. But this is different case, and it's really uncomfortable.

She just finished paying for her books when suddenly a young man in his early twenty approached her. He's tall, muscular, with dark blonde hair and blue eyes. Actually he didn't look half bad if he didn't remind her so much with Cormac McLaggen.

"Excuse me Miss.." His eyes glinted when he look at her.

"Yes?" Hermione asked, a little irritated with the interruption.

"If I may ask, what brings a beautiful young lady like you here?" He asked while eyeing her from head to toe, made Hermione uncomfortable.

Hermione forced a polite smile. "Shopping for books of course." 

"Ahh.. Of course." He smirked. "You must be new here. I never seen you before, and believe me I would never forget such a beautiful creatures like you. I'm Gilbert McLaggen by the way."

'How ironic, he must be Cormac anchestor. Turned out his creepiness is passed down.' 

"It's nice to meet you Mister McLaggen, but if you excuse me I still have some business to do." Hermione declined politely.

It looked like this McLaggen guy doesn't understand when to stop. "Let me escort you miss.." He grabbed Hermione's wrist and start dragging her.

Hermione has to fight the urge to hex his bollocks right here right now. "Please let go Mister.." She said through gritted teeth.

"Nonsense.. It's clear that you're new here. We don't want you to get lost do we?" He said.

Hermione was ready to draw her wand when a clumsy little girl that obviously a first year topple her pilled of books onto McLaggen.

"What the fuck..." He shouted with murderous look.

The poor girl seemed like she's ready to cry. Too bad Hermione can't do anything for her, right now she has more important thing to do. Escape from McLaggen. Used the distraction, she slipped from McLaggen and hurriedly get out from the book store. She's make sure to thank the little girl later if she ever meet her again.

She checked her back a few times, made sure he didn't follow her when suddenly she bump hard onto someone.

Hermione stumble when a strong arm grab her waist to steady her. "I'm sorry. I was.." She gasped. In front of her standing someone who can pass as Draco Malfoy doppelganger with his pale skin and platinum blonde hair that tied back also the same grey eyes. He's taller than Draco, a little bit more muscular, and slightly broader shoulder. He also used an obviously really expensive wizard's robe. So there's only one explanation, this man must be the young Lucius Malfoy. Hermione almost can't contain her tears if she didn't remember who's the person is, Draco's father, a cold man, and a death eater in the making.

Lucius almost gawked when he saw the girl in front of him, and Malfoy don't gawk. But this girl, he never saw a more beautiful girl than her for all his life. It says a lot, considering how many slytherin bitch and pureblood princess threw themselves at him, not even his fiance Narcissa Black can compare. Watching closely, her skin looked really smooth and flawless, and those innocent golden eyes, he can drown in them forever and be happy with it. He almost can't restrain himself from running his hair through her shiny blonde hair. Not to mention her body is what he likes his girl to have, petite yet has a curve in a right place. She used an elegant attire that looked like it costed quite a fortune, so she must be rich. He hoped that she's a pureblood though. God, please let her to be a pureblood. Lucius thought to himself.

"Ehm, are you okay Mister?" Hermione asked, because this Lucius didn't look like he'll move soon.

He blinked and gripped himself together. He stared into her eyes and smiled gently. "Sorry for my rudeness Miss. Lucius Malfoy at your service." He put his right hand on his left chest and bowed slightly.

"Herm.. Cassiel, Cassiel Engelbert." She corrected her mistake immediately, hoping that he won't notice it.

It's obvious that Lucius was shocked. "Engelbert??" He glanced at the golden angel crest on her cloak, the Engelbert crest. He remembered his father mentioned about the noble and respectable house of Engelbert before and their famously good look and golden eyes. But if he remember correctly, his father said that the family line already die a long time ago.

Hermione bite her lower lips nervously, she hoped that he don't know that she's not really an Engelbert. "Ehm, yes.. Is there any problem?" She asked.

Lucius cleared his throat to ease his dumbstruck. "No, no, of course not Miss Engelbert. It's just I'm a little bit surprise to meet you. Sorry for my rudeness, but many people believes that your family's name are long gone."

"Ahh, that..." Hermione made up a quick believable story. "Actually my family left England quite a long time ago. We traveled a lot. But after my parents died I decided to came back and stay at England. And yes, I'm the last in my family." Her expression turned sad, it's a polish story but it's true that she don't have anybody anymore.

Lucius wanted to slap himself when he looked at those sad eyes. "I'm, I'm sorry Miss. i didn't mean to.." He stuttered.

Hermione can't believe that Lucius Malfoy was stuttering, and what's that looked in his eyes again? Guilt? The Lucius Malfoy that she knew would never act like that. "It's okay Mister."

"Lucius please.." He said.

"Okay Lucius. You can call me Cassiel if you want." 

"So what are you doing here Cassiel?" He asked.

"i'm shopping for my school supplies. I'll continue my study at Hogwarts, sixth year." She answered.

"Hogwarts?" He grinned happily at the thought that he'll see her often. "I'm also a Hogwarts student, seventh year." 

"I'll see you around then." She smiled slightly. 

"Of course.. It'll be my pleasure."

She flipped her hair slightly and Lucius unconsciously inhale her scent. She smelled like honey and cinnamon, with a slight dust of old parchment in it. It's really intoxicating. He inhaled deeply, want to savour every bit of her.

"I guess it's time for me to go home." She said, checking her pocket watch. 

Lucius cleared his throat to prevent himself from sounding like a pervert idiot. "Of course my lady. Let me walk you to the apparation point." He smiled charmingly.

He walked her to the apparation point.

"It's very nice to meet you Lucius. See you around.." She gave him a warm smile.

He almost got a heart attack when she smiled at him. God, how can someone look so pretty, cute, innocent, yet sexy at the same time. Not to mention she obviously pure blood. Lucius can't believe how lucky he is to meet her. She feels like a dream for him. "The pleasure is all mine." He managed to say.

She waved one last time at him before apparating with a loud crack.

She threw herself on the bed as soon as she reached her bedroom. 

"I can't believe I just have a civilize conversation with Lucius Malfoy." She put her palm on her face.

To be honest she enjoyed it quite too much. He didn't look like Lucius Malfoy in her time. She wondered what are those years did to him to change that charming young man into cruel cold blooded man who only care about blood purity. He changed side in the end of course, but it doesn't change the fact that he used to follow a madman voluntarily like a lost puppy. Despite all lf that, Hermione actually feel bad for that man. He was killed by Voldemort for not obeying him, and nobody deserve to die like that.

But actually what bothered Hermione the most is his resemblance with Draco. She almost didn't want to part with him, because he reminded her so much about Draco. And God knows how much she miss Draco. 

Hermione grabbed a photo frame on her bedside table and stared at the blonde young man in the picture. 

"I miss you Draco..." She hugged the photo frame to her chest before drifting asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys.. I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter which will tell about the story when Hermione come to Hogwarts. That's why I need you guys to help me decided which house she should be in. I think Hufflepuff is out of the question already so it leaves me with Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. In Gryffindor there would be marauders and lily, in Slytheryn there would be lucius and regulus. I'm not sure about Ravenclaw. Please tell me your opinion so i can decide which house I should be put Hermione in.


	3. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time to go to Hogwarts...

Today is finally the day Hermione will go to Hogwarts. The place that once she called a home. But now it seems that all that left is a bitter memories. But it's not a time to back down. She's here for a reason and she's planning to make it right.

She finished packing her trunk and took it in her left hand after put light feather charm on it. She stood in front of the fireplace and took a deep breath. Professor Dumbledore kindly offer her to travel via floo, so she doesn't have to take the train which she really grateful. Transfer student at sixth year is unusual, and she doesn't want to answer too many unwanted question.

"Okay Hermione, you can do this." She reassured herself before stepping on to the floo and said. "HOGWARTS, HEADMASTER OFFICE." She threw the floo powder.

She step out of the fireplace gracefully, after using it so many times in the past she already get used to it. She was greeted by a much younger Dumbledore who looked at her with his infamous twinkling eyes, and also much younger McGonagall who looked at her from head to toe disapprovingly. She can't blame her for this. It was Michael's fault. His obsession of fashion is really annoying, and he always interfere with her choice of fashion. He sent her off in a light blue denim shirt pair with dark blue denim skirt that only cover half of her thighs, not to forget, thin black plain choker, pink long coat and black high heeled ankle boots. She has her slightly wavy blonde hair loose and a little bit make up just to compliment her looks. It's really not her style, how she really wish for a comfortable clothes. She also don't think that this kind of fashion is suitable for this era, which she know is more conservative than her time. But it seems that Michael doesn't care and just stood firm with his so called bold fashion statement or whatever. 

"Miss Engelbert I presumed." Professor Dumbledore smiled warmly at her.

She almost can't contain her tears, seeing her headmaster is very much alive here is really overwhelming. Of course she still a little bit upset at him about Harry. But he's the person that can help with her cause and it's good to see a familiar face. At least she can trust Dumbledore, he's really good with secret after all.

McGonagall cleared her throat to get her attention.

“I’m sorry.” She blushed. “Yes, I am. Cassiel Engelbert. It’s nice to meet you sir, madam.”

“I dare to say that I’m really surprise when I got your letter miss. The Engelbert didn’t attend Hogwarts for more than 100 years so many people assumed that the name is gone.” He said.

“Many people think so.” She answered.

“Ahh, I see… But I’m glad that you decided to continue your study here of course. From what I saw in your transcript, it’s quite an achievement.”

Hermione blushed. “Thank you sir.”

Hermione bitted her lower lips, she really need to talk with Dumbledore if she want to get his help.

“Sir, can I talk to you in private?? There’s something that I need to discus.” Hermione glanced at McGonagall.

Dumbledore seemed a little bit taken aback by her request but nodded. “Minerva, I’m sure the students will come soon. Maybe you can check up on Hagrid and prepare for the sorting.”

“Well, if you say so headmaster. It’s good to meet you Miss Engelbert.” 

“It’s nice to meet you too Professor.” Hermione smiled at her old Professor once more before she went out of the room.

“So Miss Engelbert, please have a seat.” Dumbledore said while took a seat at his own seat.

Hermione took a seat and fiddle with her fingers nervously. She’s not sure if Dumbledore will believe her, it sounds crazy even for her.

“Lemon drops?” He offered.

“No, thank you.” She declined politely.

He popped one into his mouth before asking her. “So what can I help you with Miss Engelbert??”

“Sir I am going to tell you things that require your absolute trust that I am telling you the truth. In order to do that, I am going to telling you something about yourself that no one else, at least for now, knows.”

He chuckled lightly but nodded, as if humoring her.

“The wand in your hand is the Elder Wand of the Deathly Hollows. You won it when you dueled your former lover, Gellert Grindlewald.”

Whatever the headmaster had expected, it wasn’t that. His eyes were wide and flat and she saw his hand twitched to grab his wand. “How do you know that?” He looked as if he was preparing himself to battle her for it.

She took a deep breath. “Sir, it might sound crazy. But I’m not from this era, but 22 years in the future. I’m not even Cassiel Engelbert. My real name is Hermione Granger and I was born in 1979. I was sent here by accident when I opened a book titled “The Engelbert” and the next time I woke up, I was greeted by an angel name Michael who told me that I was here for a reason and the Engelbert’s magic brought me here, that explained why my appearance suddenly change to match the Engelbert." She said in one breath. 

“So miss, you’re from 22 years in the future and you believed that you sent here by a book.” She noticed he seemed to relax a bit but still stared at her suspiciously.

“I know that it’s insane, but it’s the truth headmaster. I questioned my insanity so many times since I arrived here.” She took out the Engelbert book from her beaded bag and put it on the desk. She can feel the strong magical energy when she made a contact with that book.

Dumbledore eyed the book warily before finally touched it. He flinched a little bit when he felt the strong magic from the book. It’s a powerful magic indeed, but nothing short of dark magic. Instead, he feel a very powerful light and pure magic radiating from it. He tried to open the book but found nothing, not even a single word. 

He glanced back to the young witch. “So miss, you said that you met an angel?” He asked. Dumbledore heard about the Engelbert family and their connection with angel so he’s not that surprise. Beside she did look like an Engelbert indeed, angelic like beauty and unique golden eyes.

“Yes.. His name is Michael. He’s like the Engelbert’s guardian angel. And he explained to me that the last Engelbert put all of her magic in this book. This book will only answer to people that worth it and really in need. I’m desperate enough I guess. So here I am, 22 years in the past as Cassiel Engelbert.” She answered.

“If what you said is true and you’re a time traveler, then you can’t speak of this to me anymore Miss Granger. You could ruin the timeline and make things worse.” Dumbledore said.

“No headmaster. Michael told me clearly that I was here to change a thing or two. I’m sure that my purpose here is to prevent the horror I saw in my own time. To prevent so many death.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Your time, is it that bad?”

“You are familiar with the name Tom Riddle?” She asked quietly.

A spark of anger entered the blue eyes. “What about him?”

“Tom Riddle or his alias, Lord Voldemort is currently building a supporter from many powerful pureblood families. He and his followers, the Death Eaters will wage two wars against the British magical community that will devastate our society. He will be so feared that most people will not use his name for twenty years to come.” She paused to take a breath. “Eventually the wars are won by the light side. The wizarding world is still in recovery when I travelled here, we’re in the process of rebuilding Hogwarts after the final battle that took place in here. The losses were great, there's so many useless death.”

“How long do you plan to stay here to change that?”

Hermione smiled sadly. “I’m not sure actually. Michael only told me that this is my present now. But he never told me whether I can come back to my time or not.”

“Are you okay with that?” He asked. “To sacrifice your time in peace for the destruction you see ahead here.”

“My best friend, harry will be prophesized to be the only person that can defeat Voldemort. A target is painted on his back before he is even born. Before he can defeat Voldemort he loses his parents and any that would be fit to replace them, numerous friends, and any semblance of happy childhood. His losses were the highest, but I can give you a list of people who will personally see death within their families. The population is so decimated in the future.”

She sighed. “In the future I don’t agree with many of your methods. I think one of your idioms is well applied, though… I am doing it for the greater good. I can, hopefully, with your help prevent the torture and death of hundreds of people. My happiness is meaningless, knowing that I can create a life for so many people that wouldn’t have it. I’ve lost so many after all.”

Dumbledore leaned forward, eyes starting to show a touch of familiar twinkle. “While I can’t say that I would have done the same had I been in your shoes.. What is done is done. So, where do we start?”

“The most powerful opposition Voldemort had was a group called The Oder of The Phoenix. In my timeline, you don’t start it until next year. But I suggest you start it earlier now. Members that have graduated already that I know of are Alastor Moody, Aberforth, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Dedalus Diggle, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Elphias Doge, Hestia Jones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Minerva McGonagall. I think it would be useful to look into Augusta Longbottom, Fleamont and Euphimia Potter, and Filius Flitwick as well. I will tell you who else to approach after they graduate in the future if it is needed still.”

Dumbledore nodded as he thought over the names. “All of those sound very acceptable.”

Hermione smiled lightly.

“Very well.. Is there anything else I need to know urgently?”

“Voldemort, by the times of my generation, has created horcuxes.”

Any color that had returned to Dumbledore’s cheeks rapidly disappeared again. “Multiple?”

“Seven by the time he is finally defeated. Obviously it would be best if he never got the chance to create all of them. At this point he has created four, possibly five I believe. Getting them will be hard. He gave them to followers to protect, though they didn’t know what they had. There are two that are relatively easy to get though.”

Dumbledore looked like he was having a hard time processing the information at this point. 

“Sir, I think that is enough for now. You have a lot to think about.”

Dumbledore sighed. “I think you’re right miss.” He smiled weakly at her. “I’m sure the students already arrive by now. We don’t want you to be late for your sorting don’t we?”

Hermione smiled. “No sir, we don’t.”

Hermione said goodbye to Dumbledore one last time before went to the bathroom to change her clothes into her plain uniform since she hasn’t been sorted yet. 

She cursed Michael silently when she put on her ridiculously small shirt. It’s so tight and uncomfortable. Not to mention her skirt only cover half of her thighs. She has to be grateful that he didn’t do anything with her robes. At least she felt a little bit cover up with it. She put on her black ankle length shocks and black strap shoes.

She checked her reflection one last time. Her face is still as pretty as can be. Flawless milky white skin, long lashes, big doe golden eyes, and pink lips. Not to mention a gorgeous blonde hair.

“For Merlin’s sake, can’t I just look normal?” She sighed, already sick with her appearance.

She gathered all her Gryffindor courageous and got out from the bathroom. She spotted a bunch of first years in front of the Great Hall’s door and stood behind them. The doors to the Great Hall finally opened and Professor McGonagall led them in. Hermione pulled the hood over her head and hide behind the shadow while the firsties walked to the middle of the room, so people won’t spot her yet. She really doesn’t need more unwanted attention. She had agreed to be sorted in front of the whole school, but now.. Well, she was regretting it. 

Hermione took her time to look around, happy to see the Great Hall looking as it had before the war. It was shocking to see the room so full and she wondered how many of these students had died or left UK before their own kids could attend. 

Professor McGonagall started calling the first year one by one. In the meantime, Hermione used her time to observe. She glanced at Gryffindor table and spotted some familiar faces. 

A handsome young man with messy dark brown hair and hazel eyes immediately caught her attention. He is tall, has a good proportion, and he has a cocky grin plastered on his face. Everything about him screamed confident, even when he stared at the pretty red hair witch opposite of him longingly. He must be James Potter, Harry’s father. She heard many people said how Harry look like James, but she have to disagree. They do have similar hair and face structure but they’re also so different. Maybe it’s how they carried themselves. James's eyes is so carefree and lacked of worry in his face, while Harry has a huge burden thrown on to him. Harry never like attention except for quiditch, but James seemed doesn't mind with it. It made her wondered how Harry will grow up if he doesn’t have a megalomaniac obsessed to kill him.

Next to him was a really handsome man with black hair and grey eyes which she’s sure was Sirius Black. He winked at the bunch of Hufflepuff girl, made them giggled and blushed. She has to rolled her eyes. But he seemed really carefree and happy, lack of horror in his eyes from twelve years in Azkaban. Hermione swear that she won’t let that happen again.

In front of them was undoubtedly Remus Lupin. He also looked young and happy, made him look more handsome. Life must be cruel to him, especially after all of his friends gone.

Next to Remus was Peter Pettigrew. Peter seemed to be stuffed in the corner and forgotten, she felt the hate rush through her body at the filthy little traitor. But watching him right now, she can understand a little bit why he did that. Not that she agree though. But he did remind her with Neville. Maybe what he need is just a chance to shine, not just being a shadow for his popular friends.

She changed her gaze to the Slytherin table and she immediately spotted Lucius. Hermione’s heart clenched at how similar he looks with Draco. He seemed uneasy and his gaze wandered around, like he tried to searching for someone. Was it her? She did tell him that she’ll attend Hogwarts.

She also found young Severus Snape who looked less scary than her ex Potion Professor and a handsome young man that looks a lot like Sirius, which only means that he’s Regulus Black, Sirius’s brother. 

“This year we have one transfer student. Sixth year, Cassiel Engelbert.” Professor McGonagall announced.

Hermione swallowed and taking a shaky step forward. It seemed that every eye in the hall had turned to her collectively. She heard murmur among the student at the mention of her last name. She gulped again, taking a few steps forward. Confidence suddenly filled her as she passed the Ravenclaw table, and she threw the hood back off her face. She heard many people gasp, saying something about how pretty, sexy, cute, gorgeous, and another ridiculous thing along the line.

As she sat on the stool, she felt a voice in her head and the hat being lowered on top of it.

“Hello again, Miss Granger. I seem to have met you before, according to your thoughts.” Hermione nodded, not trusting her voice much, but he continued, “Well, my dear, there is plenty to recommend you to any house. It would be harder to sort any older person because at that point they have more life experience and understanding. Anyway, where do you think you’d do best?”

“Gryffindor..” Hermione chanted in her mind.

“Hmmm… Gryffindor indeed. But if I might be bold, you’ll do well in Slytherin my dear. You’re cunning and you have a great ambition. Slytherin will serve you well.”

Hermione started to panic. “No, please not Slytherin. Being here is already stressing enough, don’t throw me into a snake den!”

“Are you sure dear? Slytherin isn’t that bad I’m sure.”

“Bloody hell, just give me a break!” Hermione screamed in her mind. “Just put me in Gryffindor please!!” She pleaded.

“Very well.. Godric seems to have won yet again.” The hat said before shouted. “GRYFFINDOR.”

The great hall roared in applause, especially from Gryffindor table. She sighed with relief and handed the hat to McGonagall, giving the older witch a smile and a quick thanks before joining the first years. If she sat anywhere else, she feared she might be cornered by older students. Thankfully the first years just preferred to ignore her presence altogether and spoke to each other, even some of them still looked at her with awe. 

Hermione’s eyes unconsciously flickered down to Slytherin table. She caught Lucius staring at her, with obvious disappointment in his eyes. She gave him a little smile which he immediately returned.

She tried to ignore the other students who still looking at her like she has two head and breath fire. She sighed as she swallowed a forkful of vegetable.

Her eyes met a pair of curious hazel eyes and she shifted in her seat, not daring to move more. James Potter gave her a cocky smile and quick wave before punching the boy next to him. Hermione smiled at the sight and returned to dinner, not before she catch him blushing slightly.

It was not long before she felt another pair of eyes on her, and she immediately looked up and into pair of smoky grey eyes. Sirius Black smirked at her, obviously thinking he had managed to make her swoon, but she unnerved him further by smirking back.

She stood up and brushed her plate away, pulling her hood up again as she left the Great Hall not caring about the stare that keep following her every moves. 

“The marauders.” She breathed, finally letting her tears fall as soon as she left the Great Hall. Her best friend’s father had looked at her, smiled at her. Her best friend’s two father figures had grinned at her, smirked at her, smiled at her.

“Are you okay?” She heard the familiar voice.

Hermione turned and met a pair of grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy. She immediately wiped her tears.

“I’m okay.” She gave him a weak smile.

“You don’t look like it though.” He said as he wipe her remaining tears with his thumbs, giving her a shiver in the procces. 

“It’s just a little bit overwhelming.” She sighed. “I.. I missed my friends..” She said, almost whipering to herself.

Lucius doesn’t know how to comfort a crying woman, he never have to. But he hate to see the tears stained the angelic face of hers.

“I know, it can be very hard being in a new place with a new people. But I promise, you’ll like it here.” He smiled at her comfortingly. “Hogwarts is amazing. I can’t say the same for your choice of house though.. No offense.” He joked.

Hermione chuckled. “The sorting hat almost put me in Slytherin. But I have to declined tho..” 

Lucius gave her curious look. “Why is that??”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh please, I’m new here and I want to survive. So I asked the hat to give me a break. No offense..” She joked back.

Lucius chuckled. “A snake disguised as a lion. How very cunning are you.”

Hermione shook her head and punch his arms playfully. “Prat…”

She still can’t believe how easy it is to have a conversation with young Lucius Malfoy, the person that she cursed and hated in her own time. 

Lucius grinned at her. “Let me escort you to Gryffindor tower.”

“You know the place?” She asked questioningly.

“Of course I am. I am the Head Boy.” He pointed at his Head Boy badge.

She smirked. “Lead the way then…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hermione finally come to Hogwarts. There will be Hermione and James interaction in the next chapter, so don't worry! To be honest I really like Hermione and James pairing. Sadly there's not many Hermione-James fanfic out there. I know it's odd, considering he's Harry's father and if he end up with Hermione, it means Harry won't be born. However it thrilled me to think about their relationship. For some reason, i don't really like Lily as James's wife. I don't hate her tho.. By the way I really need your opinion about how their relationship should progress. Which one do you think is better?? Hermione accept Marauders friendship or keep her distance at first because she doesn't want to get attach, knowing that they all die in the future?? So tell me your opinion and what do you want me to add in this story. Don't forget to leave a comment bellow!!! It'll encourage me to write more if I get many feedback. Lastly, thank you for reading my story... ^^


	4. Potion Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione tried her best to maintain her distance with the infamous marauders. But can she when one of them took an interest of her??

It’s been a week since Hermione arrived at Hogwarts. And in a short time she already established her position as the top of her year, beating Lily and Remus in the process. It’s not surprising that she instantly becomes teachers’s new favorite. 

She also acquaired a new nickname, Gryffindor Goddes, as ridiculous as it sounds. 

Her beauty becomes a hot topic among students, especially pureblood wizard who sees her as eligible future wife. It doesn’t take long for them to try and woo her. Hermione has to rolled her eyes when they tried to get her attention with pathetic attempt. 

Even so, she still maintain her distance with everyone. Including her housemates, marauders, and even Lily. It’s not like she doesn’t want to befriend with them, God knows how much she missed Sirius and Remus, and how she desperately wants to hug James and Lily who reminded her so much of Harry. But she’s just don’t have the courage. 

She was sent here to save them, it was her mission. She will give everything if it means they’ll be safe. But how if she can’t stop it and failed anyway. She can’t bear the thought of losing someone important in her life anymore. So she felt that it’s better not to attach herself with them any more than necessary. 

 

JP JP JP JP JP

James quietly watched the new girl walking gracefully to their potion classroom, not aware of admiring gaze from every male population that follow her every moves. 

Even James whom everybody knows to be desperately and madly in love with Lily can’t deny that this new girl is really attractive. She has a pale skin, angelic beauty, petite body, silky blonde hair and golden eyes. Hell, every normal man would be smitten by her.

But it’s not the only thing that attract his attention. Since the first day she arrived in this castle, she never really have any interaction with other students. The marauders and himself tried to start a few conversation with her, which she always managed to get out brilliantly. If he doesn’t know any better, he’ll say that she avoided them. 

She’ll answer when asked, but never attempt to start a conversation with anyone if not necessary. The girls called her arrogant, and the boys are too mesmerized by her to even notice that she’s not interested. 

Sirius believed that she’s just another pureblood bigot who thinks herself better than anyone else. Any other day James would agree with his best friend. But for some strange reason, he couldn’t.

Everytime he watched her, James couldn't shake the feeling that there’s something more to this mysterious girl than meets the eye. Despite her attempt to avoid him at all cost, he often caught her staring at him when she thought he wasn’t looking. It’s not like she has a crush on him or something. James knows that he’s handsome, and attractive. Every witches in this school liked him or at least idolized him. Well, except Lily of course. But that wasn’t the case with her, Cassiel never look at him with adoring look that he usually received. There's something different, it's almost like longing.

Though her eyes, though beautiful as they are, they held more meaning than they should for teenaged girl, they held wisdom and knowledge, but most of all, they held pain and sorrow. But everytime he caught a glimpse, she would back to her unreadable expression and it’s all gone in a second like it’s never there.

James intrigued by her, and he doesn’t like mystery. He never does. So he’ll find out. 

The classroom still mostly empty when he got there. There’s only 2 Slytheryn girls, Cassiel, and himself. He smirked to find the seat beside her still vacant, which usually occupy by some random bloke who tried to win her attention and failed spectacularly. But he’s James Potter, and he’s not like anyone else.

He confidently took a seat beside her. She seemed startled by his presence but immediately concealed it with indefferent mask.

“Hi…” James greeted her with his infamous smile.

She only gave him a little smile as a response and turned her attention back to her potion textbook which James sure she already memorized.

“So, where do you live before coming here?” James attempted to start a conversation.

She looked like she was considering whether to answer to his question or not. “I travelled a lot.. I never really stay in one place for a long time.” She finally answered without looking at him.

“So why now??” He asked again. “What makes you decided to come to Hogwarts now?”

“Are we playing 20 questions?” She asked in annoyance.

“I’m just curious.” He shrugged.

She sighed before answering. “I always wanted to study at Hogwarts, so when I finally got a chance, I took it. Beside, I want to finish my NEWTS.” 

James felt that she only told the half truth but decide to let go. “So how do you like it here? Is Hogwarts reach your expectation your majesty?” He asked her teasingly.

She rolled her eyes . “Yes it is. But it would be better if some people found a conscience to stop bothering me.”

James chuckled at her sarcasm. He almost can’t restrain himself from patting her head. She’s surely a cute little thing behind all those mask. And James Potter decided that he’ll unveil that mask.

The students started pouring into the class room. James immediately spotted his friends and of course Lily. Sirius winked at him when he saw who’s the witch beside him. Sirius took a place behind James, followed by Peter who seated himself beside Sirius. And Remus who took a place beside Lily. Despite Lily’s unending declaration of her hatred towards marauders especially James, she got along well with Remus. 

“Hello my Lily flower.. It’s only been a few hours but I already miss you.” James grinned widely when the red hair witch looked at him.

“Sod off Potter!!” Lily answered with so much venom in her voice.

Sirius patted James’s shoulder comfortingly. James already used to Lily’s rejection, ever since he started develop feeling for her in third year. But the witch always made it really clear how much she loath and despise him.

His attention shifted to a tall skinny boy with black hair who just entered the room. James snickered when he saw Snivellus. He never like that greasy hair git, especially after what he said to Lily. But the fact that Lily still defend him is what made him hates him more.

He has to forget his distasteful towards the Slytherin boy for awhile when Professor Slughorn started his lecture and assigned them to make “Draught of Living Dead”. It’s pretty difficult and tricky potion to make.

The students started preparing their cauldron and potions ingredients. 

James watched as the petite witch beside him started working on her potion without even looking into her text book. He was struggling with his sopophorous bean when he saw her crushed the sopophorous bean instead of cutting it. 

“Isn’t that we suppose to cut it?” He raised an eyebrow.

“No.. You have to crush it to release juices more efficiently.” She answered without taking her eyes from her cauldron.

James seemed uncertain but decided to give it a try. He knew that she’s one smart witch so it won’t hurt to try. And just like she said, he got a better result.

He continued to examine her as she worked on her potion using her own method. She was right handed and while she brewing, she kept her left hand busy by fiddling with her own fingers. Those small hands, they are delicate and beautiful. James noticed that she was wearing a silver ring with emerald gemstone. It made him wonder if she betrothed to someone, after all it’s not uncommon for pureblood. She also chewed on her pouty bottom lip when thinking which he found really cute.

By the time James reached the halfway through his potion, she already finished hers and informed Professor Slughorn.

“Brilliant Miss Engelbert, really brilliant.. I see that you didn’t follow the instruction in the book. Really clever indeed. Take 30 points for Gryffindor..” The old slug gleamed happily.

James noticed that Cassiel blushed at his praise.  
“Maybe you can help the other student with their potions if you don’t mind.” Suggested Slughorn.

“Yes professor.” She answered.

Cassiel started walking around the class and helped anyone that needed help. He saw her helping Peter and smiled slightly when Peter blushed. So in the end James decided to focus on his own potion.

It doesn’t long before Sirius approached him. Sirius nudged him to get his attention. James followed his eye view and immediately decided that he didn’t like what he saw. The Snivellus was looking at Lily, his Lily, longingly. How dare he after he called her mudblood. 

Fortunately Lastrange distracted Snivellus to asked his help with his potion, so he shifted his attention from the red hair witch. 

“Watch me..” Sirius whispered before grabbing a handful of doxy egg and walked to Snivellus seat and drop it into his cauldron quietly without him noticing.

Sirius smirked as he approached James. 

“Nice job mate..” James smirked back at his best mate. 

It doesn’t take long before Snivellus’s potion start boiling uncontrollably which Snivellus himself hasn’t notice yet because he’s busy helping Lastrange.

“Watch out!!!” Shouted a female’s voice which James immediately recognized as Cassiel’s. 

He watched in slow motion as she threw herself at Snivellus and Lastrange to shield them when the cauldron exploded and the content splatter all over her hands. 

The classroom turned into an uproar. 

“Silent everyone!!!” Slughorn yelled and shoved the student out of his way to approached Cassiel and the two Slytheryn boy, followed by James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

She hissed and stood up immediately, wiping of the silver liquid from her skin to the best of her ability. Her eyes stung with painful tears but she held them back. 

Snivellus and Lastrange still in shocked as they stood up as well, offering her their handkerchief. 

Beside him, Sirius’s face turned pale.

James stood beside her in an instant to check her injury. “You got a nasty burns. I need to take you to the infirmary immediately.” Stated James worriedly, her burns seemed bad and Merlin helped him, if it leave scar James won’t be able to forgive himself.

She looked up at him for a second before turning his gaze to Sirius instead.

“YOU!!!” She pointed her finger at Sirius angrily. “I saw you. Did you put doxy eggs into Snape’s potion?” She yelled.

Sirius fidgeted beside him which so unlike him. “I.. I’m..”

Her face reddened and she looked really angry. “How could you? Don’t you know that playing with potion is dangerous?” 

“Listen, I’m sorry okay.. I didn’t mean to harm anybody. It’s only a joke. Beside I didn’t expect you to throw yourself like that.” Sirius answered.

“Joke? You think it’s funny do you?” She spat. “Someone could seriously injure by your so called joke!”

“Hey, I didn’t intend it to you. No need to get your knickers on a knot.” He spat back.

James knew that his best friend has a temper issue and easily provoke. “Mate..” James warned him.

“So do you think it’s okay if it’s them who get hurt?” She pointed at the two Slytherin.

Sirius shrugged. “They’re just a bloody Slytherin.”

It happened really fast, and the next second Cassiel’s palm collided with Sirius’s cheek. The sound was really loud and made everyone shocked.

“Don’t ever talk your prejudice in front of me again, you bloody hypocrite!! Just because they’re Slytherin doesn’t mean you have the right to do so. It only makes you worse than them.” She said venomously, before turning her attention to James. “And you, I know that you two in this together.”

James’s heart clenched at her disappointed face.

Sirius expression turned angry. “How dare you?!” He pointed his finger at Cassiel.

“Padfoot.. I think it’s enough.” Remus tried to calm Sirius.

Snivellus shoved Sirius’s hand. “Don’t point your finger at her!! It’s all your fault Black!” He spatted angrily.

“You!!!” 

“Enough Mister Black!! 50 points from Gryffindor for your behavior, and one week detention with me start from tonight at 8 pm.” Slughorn said sternly.

Slughorn turned at Cassiel. “Miss Engelbert, I think you should go see Madam Pomfrey. Mister Potter, maybe you can accompany Miss Engelbert to the infirmary.”

“I don’t nee..” Cassiel started arguing.

“Of course professor.” James cut her.

“Excellent..” Slughorn exclaimed. “Now everyone, cleaned up your station, class dismiss!”

 

HG HG HG HG HG

Hermione can’t believe her luck. It’s only one week and she already succeed landing herself into trouble and with no other than Sirius Black and James Potter. It doesn’t take long for her to found out that Harry really didn’t exaggerate it when he told her about how his dad used to be a pompous arrogant bully during his school day, along with his marauders friends.

It doesn’t need genius to figure out why Professor Snape hate James Potter and his crony. 

In her short time there, she already caught them bullied some Slytherin, mostly Snape. But usually it still tolerable, only a few childish joke that she still could let it pass.

But today is a different story. She can’t believe that Sirius sabotaged Snape’s potion without a reason and still has the nerves to being prejudices and yelled at her.

Snape might be many things, but he’s not an evil git that she used to believe. Ever since she saw Snape’s memories, she held a big respect for him.

“Hey, slow down..” James called her as he caught up to her.

Damn his long leg!! 

“It’s okay Potter, I can go by myself.” Hermione said without looking at James.

“No.. I’ll accompany you and make sure you were treat well.” He said stubbornly.

She rolled her eyes. “Do as you please..” She gave up, already tired of arguing.

He smiled winningly.

Hermione just sighed and shook her head.

James held the door for Hemione as they entered the infirmary, immediately greeted by Madam Pomfrey.

“My, my, what happened with your hands?” Asked Madam Pomfrey horrid.

“Potion accident.” Hermione answered shortly.

“Oh poor girl.. Come, come.. Mister Potter can you please help this young lady to the bed?”

“I can manage..” Hermione answered but was cut by James when he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and dragged her gently onto the bed.

It doesn’t take long for Madam Pomfrey to started working on her wounds. Once her hands were wrapped tightly in white bandages, Madam Pomfrey gave her a stern look, telling her to be more careful and not overwork her hands for at least a week.

“You’re lucky that it won’t leave a scar, you have to be careful next time.” Said Madam Pomfrey. “You’re excuse for the rest of the day, so just take a rest here..” She smiled before leaving the two students into her office.

Hermione and James just sat awkwardly after Madam Pomfrey left. 

James cleared his throat. “So.. I’m really sorry for caused you injury. It wasn't my intention to hurt anybody.” He looked really nervous and guilty.

Hermione sighed, he really reminded her of Harry when he acted like that. And it really pained her, Merlin knows how much she miss Harry. 

“It’s okay.. Just, just don’t do it again next time okay? One silly action can seriously harm someone more than you intend to.” She said.

“I know. I shouldn’t let him.” James sighed in defeat. “Sirius actually is a good guy. It’s just that he can be really childish sometimes, and his emotion usually get a better of him.”

Hermione snorted in an unlady like manner. “Look, who’s talking..”

“Come on, I’m not that bad surely..” He grinned at her.

She just rolled her eyes. “Whatever…”

He suddenly grabbed her bandaged hand gently, made her a little bit taken aback by his sudden action. 

“I don’t know how to make it up to you, but always know that you can call me whenever you need help.” He smiled gently at her, made her slightly blush. Now she knew why he’s very popular among girls.

“You don’t have to feel burden by me Potter.”

“James.” He said.

“What?”

“My name is James. You can call me James.”

Hermione bite her lower lips like she always do when she’s nervous. “James, you don’t need to feel oblige to do anything for me. It's just an accident after all.”

He smiled at the mention of his first name. “But I want to..”

“Can I argue with that?”

“Nope…”

Hermione sighed. “Stubborn prat..”

“Very…” He grinned cheekily. 

Hermione just shook her head. Surely her original plan to maintain her distance failed spectacularly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that I'm too impatient as a writer. Sometimes I want to squeeze too much into one sentence. My stories is playing like a movie inside of my mind and I have to bring the visual into a written form. Not only does it runs very fast and writing goes very slow but also, many details that you see in a movie and register without paying extra attention to it, need an extra description in written word and I become very irritated with it. Well, this is my first fanfic so I still have so much to learn. 
> 
> I don't have beta for my story so I'm sure that there's many error, but I hope you guys bear with me. If any of you interested to become my beta reader, don't hesitate to tell me.
> 
> Lastly don't forget to leave a comment and tell me your opinion! You can also tell me what do you want to happen in the next chapter so I can consider it. I highly appreciate review and it encourages me to keep writting. ^^


	5. A New Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius was furious by the mysterious girl, Cassiel Engelbert. There's so many question surounding her that made him become more curious by her. On the other hand is Hermione finally accepting Marauders offer of friendship?

LM LM LM LM LM

 

Lucius walked confidently into the Slytherin common room, glared at anyone who dare to look at him. He seated himself on the couch, and finally let go of his emotion a little bit. As a Malfoy, he has a reputation to keep, and Malfoy doesn’t let anybody see their emotion. 

He just escorted his fiancee Narcissa to her class. To be honest Narcissa is a sweet girl, but she can be really bitchy sometimes. Actually when the married contract was made, Andromeda was his first choice, she seems all right. But she choose to runaway with mudblood instead and disowned by her family. At least Narcissa is still better than her sister Bellatrix. Lucius shuddered at the thought of marrying Bellatrix Black. He’s sure that the bird isn’t quite right in the head. He pitied Rodolphus, he’ll make sure to send his condolence when they get married. 

Lucius knew that by marrying Black means that the Malfoy will make a strong ally. He knew it was his duty and he was okay with it. He can tolerate Narcissa. But on the other hand his mind was occupied by another witch since the school start. 

Yes, the Engelbert girl. She’s a beautiful mystery serves in one package. He witnessed in more than one occasion how popular she is among man. Even so, she seem doesn’t really made friends with her peer. Not that he can blame her, most of them are idiot. At least she’s civil toward him. But sometimes he caught her giving him a painful expression and was it hatred? He wasn’t sure what is that. He didn’t remember ever do anything wrong to her.

It didn’t stop him from fantasizing about her tho. He’s a teenage boy after all. He wondered how it feels to own the witch, to claim her and declare that she’s his and only his to touch. 

Malfoy always get what he wants. But he knew it will be hard to gain this one since he already engaged. Maybe he’ll try to talk to his parents about this. They only care about making a strong ally after all, and Cassiel is an Engelbert, she’s practically a royalty, the last one in her bloodline. He’s sure that she’ll make a stronger ally than Black family. 

Now the last problem is how to get the girl to agree. How if she already engaged? He saw her using a ring that strangely look just like Malfoy’s family ring. 

Lucius was deep in thought that he didn’t realize someone sat beside him.

“Malfoy.” He greeted Lucius.

Lucius startled by this interruption but quickly put on his usual expression again. “Rosier.” He greeted back.

Evan Rosier is in the same year as he is. They’re not best friend or something like that, Slytherin doesn’t make friends, they make ally. And Rosier it’s an okay bloke in Lucius’s eyes. Sly and quite smart too, so he’ll make a great ally.

“Did you hear about the incident in sixth year's potion class already?” Rosier asked him with smug expression.

Lucius suppressed himself not to roll his eyes. If he thought that he’ll give a damn about Hogwarts gossips, he seriously wrong. “No.. Not that I care tho.”

“Ahh.. I see.” Rosier raised his right eyebrow challenging. “Even if it’s about the Gryffindor Goddess?” 

It caught Lucius’s attention immediately. 

“What do you mean? What gossip?” Lucius asked urgently.

Rosier smirked at him. “I thought you didn’t care.”

Lucius glared at him, clearly annoyed. “I’m not playing game Rosier. So tell me, what did you hear?”

He chuckled. “I can’t believe I’ll witness the day when the great Lucius Malfoy so eager to hear gossip. But I have to admit that the girl is really attractive, can’t blame you.”

“Rosier!” Lucius gave him warning tone.

“Easy..” He patted Lucius’s shoulder, giving him a smug smirk.

Lucius has to restrain himself from hexing him. “So, what about her?”

Rosier leaned back on his chair. “Apparently the blood traitor Black thought it would be a great idea to sabotage Snape’s potion. Put doxy eggs into ‘Draught of Living Dead’, made it explode.” 

Lucius noticed Regulus Black who sat alone at the corner of the room stiffen at the mention of his brother’s name before shifting back to his flat expression. Contrary to popular opinion, Lucius knew that the younger Black still care about his pathetic blood traitor brother.

“Our Gryffindor Goddess took it upon herself to protect Snape and Lastrange which resulting the potion splatter all over her hands, gave her quite a nasty burn. Fortunately I heard it won’t leave scar once Madam Pomfrey tend to it, but it must be still quite painful. It’s a good thing that it didn’t scar tho, really, it would be such a waste if such a beautiful skin bear a scar.”

Lucius’s blood ran cold. “So how’s her condition now?” He tried to ignore Rosier’s disturbing comment about Cassiel’s skin.

“I heard she’s in infirmary now. Got permission from Pomfrey to skip class for the rest of the day.” He answered.

“Ahh, I almost forgot to mention the best part. She had quite a row with Black. She slapped him hard, called him prejudice and hypocrite for attacking Slytherin. I’ll pay a hundred galleon to watch it. The Gryffindor Goddess defend Slytherin and put the marauders on their place. She should be in Slytherin. This house need more pretty face after all.” Rosier said. “But considering her fiery temper, I can tell why she was put in Gryffindor.”He added.

Lucius suddenly got up from the coach.

“Where are you going?” Asked Rosier.

“It’s not your business Rosier.” He sneered at him.

Rosier rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He gave her knowing smirk. “Just don’t make it too obvious Malfoy. We’re Slytherin, remember.”

Lucius ignored Rosier’s comment and left the Slytherin common room. His mind was focus on the pretty witch. He will make sure to make the blood traitor pay. She was his, and he prefer his possession unscathed.

He entered the infirmary slowly after got a permission from Madam Pomfrey who told him not to stay too long.

Here he is, stood a few feet away from her. She sat on her hospital bed, her back leaned comfortably on the pillow, a large tomb sat on top of her thighs. The page turned by itself, so she must be charmed the pages.

She still as beautiful as ever, with her long blonde hair loose naturally, reaching her tiny waist, her locks framing her beautiful face, the sunlight made her pale skin glowing, she looked like an angel. Sometimes Lucius can’t help but wonder if she’s human. 

She seemed really immersed with her book that she haven’t notice his presence yet.

Lucius shifted his gaze from her face and immediately noticed her bandaged hands. He clenched his fist to suppress his anger. 

“Malfoy..” She called him, made him forget of his anger a little bit.

He walked to her bed. His gaze never leave her.

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Lucius?”

“Sorry, it’s just habit.” 

He noticed that she’s nervous from the way she avoid an eye contact. 

“How’s your injury?” Lucius asked.

“I’m okay. It still hurt when I touch something, but I’ll be fine.” She answered.

Lucius pulled a chair and seat himself beside her bed.

“You shouldn’t associate yourself with the marauders. They’re a bad company.” He said.

She folded her arms and glared at him. “I can decide for myself whom I want to associate with, thank you very much.”

“I just don’t want you to get into trouble. You’re new here so maybe you didn’t know. But the marauders are troublemaker, they walked like they own the place, and always success to cause trouble.” 

Her expression soften. “I can take care of myself Lucius. You don’t have to worry.”

“How could I? You’ve been avoiding me recently.” He accused.

She bite her bottom lip. “I’m not.”

Okay, she’s seriously a very bad liar. Lucius has to rolled his eyes at her poor answer. “You obviously are. So, why you avoided me? Did the lions warned you about me or Slytherin?”

“If you forgot, I’m also a lion. But no, they didn’t say anything.” She sighed. “It’s just there’s so many things happened recently and I’m not ready to take a new step. So I’m kinda isolated myself.”

Her answer only made Lucius more curious. She’s a mystery for him. She suddenly appeared in his life and now in Hogwarts, she’s an Engelbert, an ancient family that hasn’t heard for a long time. Where is she all these time? What happened in her past? Those questions kept bother his thought. But he knew if he pestered her, she’ll most definitely hate him.

His attention shifted to her ring finger, where the suspicious Malfoy’s ring look alike put on. It definitely look just like Malfoy’s ring. She never took it off even when she injured her hand. So it must be something important.

“Can I ask you something?” Lucius asked.

“What?” She blinked in confusion.

“Are you engaged?” He’s been curious for quite some times.

She seemed taken aback by his question. But then he noticed, her expression turned sad. Her gaze seemed far away.

“I used to.” She said weakly.

Lucius felt relief that she’s not currently engage to someone. But her sad face reminded him to masked his happiness. 

“What happened?” He asked.

“He’s died.” She said in a whisper, almost like she talked to herself. “In a war.”

It only added more mystery to this girl. 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Lucius said.

She smiled weakly. “It’s okay. You learned to live with the pain.”

Lucius grabbed her hand gently, made sure not to hurt her. She flinched at his touch. Rather than pain, she seemed more like she’s afraid of him. Another mystery to add on the list.

“Can I ask you another question?” 

“What question?”

Lucius ran his thumb across the emerald gem, turning it slightly on her delicate finger to exposed the Malfoy crest. His suspicion is right, it’s the Malfoy’s ring. It must be if the Malfoy crest say anything. The ring was one and only, passed from generation to generation. Given by male Malfoy to a girl they want to marry. And he’s currently the owner of the ring after his mother passed it to him. So where did she get the exact same ring? 

“Did he give you this ring?” He asked.

She removed her hand from his grasp and she looked at him in horror.

“I..”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Her answer was interrupted by Sirius Black and his crony.

Lucius cursed inwardly. He straighten himself and sneered at the marauders.

“Black, Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew..” He assessed them one by one.

“What are you doing here?” Potter asked, pointing his wand at him, followed by his stupid friends who also did the same.

Those brainless Gryffindor with their temper. No wonder they always got into trouble.

Lucius gave them a smug look. “I came to chat obviously.”

“She surely won’t associate herself with the like of you.” Black spat at him.

“I’ll associate myself with whomever I want, thank you very much. And don’t speak like I wasn’t here!” She glared at them.

“It seemed like I better go now, I’m afraid that their stupidity is contagious.” Taunted Lucius.

“What?” Potter and Black pointed his wand at him threateningly. 

“James! Black! Lower your wand this instance!” Cassiel scolded them, hands at her hip.

“I’ll visit you later princess.” Lucius gave her a smirk.

“Don’t ever visit again Malfoy!” Potter said.

He ignored Potter’s comment and went to Black instead. He stopped beside him and said in a low voice, threateningly. “I would behave myself if I were you Black. If she has a scar even a little bit because of your stupid stunt, I’ll make your life a hell.”

“Is that a threat Malfoy?” Black glared at him, obviously almost can’t contain his temper. Foolish Gryffindor.

Lucius ignored them and left the infirmary.

His mind racing through the new information. It seemed that the more he know about her, the more question appear. He’s sure that the pretty witch has a secret, a big one, and Lucius will find out. Malfoy always get what he wants after all…

 

HG HG HG HG HG

Hermione never felt more relief by the interruption. Her longing for Draco sometimes made her forgot that the man in front of him wasn’t Draco but his vile father.

Brightest witch of her age my ass, how could she be really stupid not to expect him to recognize her ring. She didn’t know what will her answer be, since million scenario ran through her mind. How could she explain that her fiancee was his son. He's not even born yet.

Fortunately she didn’t need to know. At least for now.

This time the marauders really saved her. Not that they knew tho.

But then they started taunting each other like a twelve years old. They really reminded her of Harry and Draco. 

Just after Lucius left the room that Hermione can finally breath in relief.

“So, what are you doing here?” She asked them.

James nudged Sirius who suddenly found his shoes really interesting. Remus and Peter pushed him closer to her bed. Hermione noticed the three of them gave him a warning look.

“Ehm, I’m sorry for earlier.” Sirius scratched his head. “I really didn’t mean to harm you. And I’m also sorry for being prejudice and hypocrite like you insisted to call me.”

Hermione chuckled. Of course she already forgave him even before he ask. But it’s still good to watch him acted so not like Sirius.

“What will you gave me if I forgive you?” She teased him.

“Woah, woah, this girl.. Where did you learn to be sly like that? It must be from the slimy git, Malfoy. I told you he’s a bad influence.” He rambled.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Oh please, we just talked about being prejudice, remember?”

James squeezed Sirius’s shoulder. “Pads?”

“Alright, alright… Name your price.” He said like we’re in some kind of business meeting.

“So here’s the deal.” Hermione put her hands on her hip. “No prejudice, no taunting, no hexing or pranking Slytherin without provocation.”

“What?” Sirius yelled.

Hermione gave her a stern look, daring him to argue. “It’s also apply for all of you.” She assessed the marauders one by one. They gaped at her like a fish.

“Yes mam.” Remus is the first one to speak. 

“But what’s the fun in that?” Sirius protested.

“Believe me Black, there’s still many fun things to do rather than pranking and hexing innocent people.” Hands on her hip, she tilted her chin and glared at him.

“Like what exactly..” He said to himself.

“So, how’s that? Deal?” 

James nudged his best friend. 

“Okay, okay.. No taunting, no pranking, and no hexing without provocation. But it doesn’t apply if there’s a provocation tho.” Sirius said.

“Only if they provoke first.” Hermione said sternly.

“Alright, alright.. Everything you want pet.” He shrugged.

Hermione snorted at his pet name, he also called her pet in her own timeline, and Hermione thought about it still the same, she hate it.

“So we’re all friends now?” James grinned widely.

Hermione just shrugged.

Sirius took it as a clue as he flung one of his arm on Hermione’s shoulder, and the other on James’s shoulder. James also did the same to Remus whom also did the same to Peter.

“Friends..” They said.

They laughed together. It’s been a while since Hermione can genuine laugh like this. Avoiding marauders turned out to be a bad idea. 

She almost felt at peace with their company. She had found both Sirius and Remus very different from their older selves, the haunted people she knew. But James was just as she thought he would have been, or maybe even more than her expectation. 

He was smart, loyal, and has a good sense of humor. He also handsome, and he knows it. While he could be very immature at times, he could be really sensible, yet managed to maintain his bad boy reputation. 

And Peter, she thought she would hate him the moment she laid eyes on him. But the more she studied him, the more he reminded him of Neville. He was shy and nervous almost all the time. But she could see in his eyes that he genuinely treasured his friends. It made her wonder, what happened to him to made him betray them. And if Hermione have any say in this, she won’t let that happen again. She’ll help him with any means necessary and prevent him from betraying his friends.

This is her life now, no matter she like it or not. She’s the chosen one, according to Michael.  
It would be hard, really hard actually, she knew it from the first time Michael told her about her mission. But if it means the safety and happiness of the people that she care about, she’ll do it over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is chapter five. Actually I got a little bit writer block so I'm still trying to find an inspiration for the next chapter. So if you guys have any sugestion, feel free to tell me.
> 
> Lastly, don't forget to leave a review!! I'll really appreciate it, thank you...


End file.
